Cayendo por ti
by Bitch Cup
Summary: Lucy quien sufrió por su primer amor, Natsu quien vive la vida al máximo y va de chica en chica, que pasará cuando los dos se encuentre ¿El dolor puede ser olvidado. Lucy escapa junto con su amiga Levy. Sorpresas para Natsu. Sorpresas para Lucy. "¿Estas dispuesta a vivir la vida al maximo?" "Yo...No puedo vivir mas de 20 años..." [100% NaLu, GaLe, Jerza, Gruvia...] (Mundo Alterno)
**Los personajes _no_ son de mi pertenencia**

 **Cayendo por ti...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"...El escape que comenzó con todo..."**

 **.**

 **...**

 _ **¡Me lo prometiste!...Prometiste que siempre estarías conmigo.- Estaba a estallar en lagrimas, pero no se iba a llorar en frente de el.- ¡Tu no eres aquel chico que conocí hace años...! ¡Eres un patán y mujeriego que se mete con todas!**_

 _ **Miro por ultima vez aquellos ojos café que los tenían cautivado.- No te importa lo que haga en mi vida, tu no eres nada importante para mi…-Lo escupió todo con arrogancia y desprecio.**_

 _ **El estaba borracho, se podía oler el olor a alcohol a distancia, apenas podía ponerse de pie, estaba tabaleándose.**_

 _ **Los ojos de ella mostraban decepción y tristeza, los ojos de el demostraban arrogancia.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Despertó con lagrimas en su rostro, se encontraba desconcertada, se abrazo así misma buscando refugio.

¿Por qué...?- Susurro así misma.- ¿¡Por que aun no lo supero!?

Se deshizo de el abrazo de si misma y golpeo fuertemente sus costados.

La puerta de la _habitación_ se abrió rápidamente, sus ojos miraron hacia la dirección de la entrada, diviso a una mujer no mas de un poco mas de 20 años que vestía un traje de enfermera, su pelo era un poco peculiar, era de color rosa, _igual que él...-_

¿Se encuentra bien, señorita Lucy? Lo siento...- La voz suave se escucho entre las paredes. La enfermera vio los rastros de lagrimas su rostro.- ¿De nuevo esa pesadilla?

Aries...¿Cuando me darán de alta?.- Pregunto Lucy sorprendiendo a la peli rosa.- ¿Cuándo podre tener una vida normal de adolescente? ¡Quiere ser igual que las otras personas!

Señorita Lucy...- Nunca jamás Lucy le había confesado algo así, ella siempre mostraba una sonrisa como si no le importaba de lo que pasaba en su cuerpo, pero en esos momentos ella se veía desesperada...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **"...Dos días después..."**_

Enfermeras y doctores corriendo de un lado para el otro, todos buscando a las mismas personas, las dos pacientes mas importantes en esa clínica, desesperados.

¡Sigan buscando! ¡Ellas debe estar aun en la clínica!- Grito un doctor entre todos.

Unos papeles cayeron de un escritorio.

 _ **"Paciente: Lucy Heartfilia.**_

 _ **Edad: 17 años con 11 meses y 1 día.**_

 _ **Padres o Tutores: Nunca ingresado.**_

 _ **Estado: Muy delicado. Sufre de..."**_

El primer papel es tapado por la mitad de otro documento, ambos con la misma estructura.

 _ **"Paciente: Levy McGarden.**_

 _ **Edad: 17 años con 1 mes y 23 días.**_

 _ **Padres o Tutores: Desconocidos.**_

 _ **Estado: No demuestra ningún síntoma de tener una enfermedad, pero tiene un problema. Ella fue encontrada a la entrada de la clínica en un día de lluvia, mismo día donde la paciente Lucy Heartfilia fue encontrada el año anterior..."**_

 _ **.**_

 **.**

 **.**

Dos jóvenes se encontraban caminado por las calles de la ciudad, sonriendo y hablando entre ellas, las calles estaban infectadas por personas, casi no se podía caminar, mejor para ellas, así mas difícil era que la encontraran.

Una de ellas era baja de estatura con pelo celeste, vestía una camisa manga corta que al medio decía "Smile Forever" dentro de un corazón, también tenia unos jeans y zapatos deportivos.

La otra era un poco mas alta que la peli-azul, era rubia, al igual que su compañera vestía una camisa manga corta, pero con la diferencia que en esta decía "Never give up!" Y vestía una mini falda entre blanca y celeste y con unas zapatillas con tacón.

Ambas llevaban lentes de sol.

¡Nunca había sentido tanta adrenalina! ¡Estuvo súper, Lu-Chan!- Le comento la peli azul a la rubia con una gran sonrisa.

¡Si! ¡Fue fácil escapar! ¿O no? Levy-Chan- La rubia se le formo una gran sonrisa instantánea.- ¿Vamos con Erza...?

¡SI!

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **"...Una semana después..."**_

¿Escuchaste el rumor, Flamitas?- Pregunto un azabache mientras caminaba acompañado de un peli-rosa.

¿Sobre las alumnas nuevas y que son parientes de Erza?- Respondió y paso sus brazos detrás de su nuca despreocupadamente.

Hoy llegan.-

¡Wow! ¡Voy a tener dos juguetes mas!- Dijo el peli rosado mientras se le formaba una sonrisa ladina en su rostro.

.

.

 _ **Un reencuentro Inesperado para ambos...**_

 _ **".- Jugare con ella y después la dejare..."**_

 _ **El comportándose como si no la conociera, pero dentro de su corazón el la tenia en todo momento en su mente.**_

 _ **Ella odiándolo e ignorándolo, dentro ella deseando abrazarlo, pero no podía perdonarlo y también ella no tenia las fuerzas de caer por segunda vez por el...**_

 **Espero que les haya gustado, esta idea la tenia en mi mente hace mucho tiempo, y ahora me anime en escribirlo. Espero su apoyo en esta historia y sus reviews**

 **P.D: Ya continuare todas mis otras historias en un tiempo corto!**

 **Nos leemos.**


End file.
